


Decisions

by shanachie



Series: Not Just Voices on the Phone [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Siblings, expressing emotion through physicality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Derek have a short discussion in the aftermath of her kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> This is the second half of “Secrets Within Secrets”, I hadn’t planned when I started this for it to be a series, but it looks like it already is. So we’ll see what else happens with the series. :-)

Laura wrapped her arms around her brother’s waist, resting her head against his back. “So. You got a new packmate while I was gone.”

Derek tilted his head, listening for a minute, but the rest of the pack still seemed to be sleeping. “I did. He’s good. Best hacker I’ve ever seen.”

She grinned at the tone of his voice. “So it’s like that, is it, my Shadow?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied. “He’s a new packmate and a good addition to the team.”

“He’s cute, little brother, I approve.”

“He’s smart, too,” Derek said.

She grinned. “Very smart. You sure you wanna keep him?”

“Mine,” Derek growled.

She pressed up on her toes a little to press a kiss to his cheek, ruffling his hair at the same time. “Clearly some part of you already made a decision.”

“He _just_ found out about us, Laura. I think it’s a little soon,” Derek replied.

She squeezed her arms around his waist. “I think you might be surprised what he can handle.”

“You just met him, Laur,” Derek said.

“Call it female intuition,” Laura replied. “Or female alpha intuition.”

Derek sighed. “So what are you going to do now? Are you coming back to the BAU?”

“Changing the subject?”

“Yes.”

She pulled away, moving around him so she could pull herself up onto the counter. “No. I don’t think so.”

“Laura.”

“It’s nothing against the team, Der. Or you. I just cannot do that anymore. I can’t go back and look at those pictures and smile and pretend I wasn’t there. That I wasn’t almost one of them.”

Derek wrapped his arms around her, pulling Laura towards him. It was his turn to bury his head against her stomach as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. Finally he lifted his head and asked, “What are you going to do?”

“Well, it’s not like I _have_ to work,” she pointed out. “But I think I’ll do some tech consulting. And maybe I’ll see if I can watch Leigh some days.”

He barked out a laugh at that. “You love that pup like your own, but, Laura, I’d almost pay to see that.”

She growled at him, knocking him to the floor.

And that was how the pack found their two alphas, tussling as if they were still children.


End file.
